Once Upon a Dream
by Giulietta Marescotti
Summary: Takes place in the dancing scene during Season 2's episode 2 from Spain. There are some spoilers so if you haven't watched the aired version on youtube and you don't want spoilers I suggest you don't read. It is a reveal fic only because I got inspired by it and a bit came from Sleeping Beauty's Once Upon a Dream song. I suck at summaries, but I had to put this warning. Enjoy!


**This is my second Miraculous fic. Hope you enjoy it. Its does contain some spoilers a little bit. so read at your choice. Got inspired to write it based of the scene and the disney sing Once Upon a Dream. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, these two would already be together and they would know each others identity.**

* * *

Marinette and Alya were standing next to each other as the girls were looking at Adrien as he looked at Chloe dancing with Kim **.** He had a smile on his face as he watched his childhood friend being nice to everyone.

"Go ahead and ask him girl." Alya said nudging Marinette withher elbow.

"What!? No way!" Marinette exclaimed. "He'll be disgusted—," but she wasn't ableto finish because Alyasoon pushed her towards Adrien and she ended up bumping into him.

"Hey Marinette," said Adriensmiling, "you wanna dance?"

Withoutwaitingfor her response, he pulledher into the dance positioned her to start the waltz.

 _I know you_

 _I walked with you_

 _Once upon a dream_

Soon both began dancing while staring into each other's eyes. Both getting the sense of familiarity it not being able to put their fingers on it.

 _I know you_

 _The gleam in your eyes_

 _Is so familiar, a gleam_

As Marinette continued to look into Adrien's eyes she couldn't help but compare them to Cat Noir's eyes.

 _Why do Adrien's eyes remind me so much of cat noirs? They have the same shade of green, but that can be common. But there's just something there, the gleam, that's just so familiar. Maybe he is Cat Noir, I mean Alya showed me her picture and the resemblance is uncanny, but Adrien doesn't do puns and Cat Noir does. But there's still so much about Adrien that I don't know of. But this just feels so familiar._ As she kept her inner monologue going she didn't realize that Adrien was doing the same.

 _Her eyes are just like M'Lady's. The same bluebell eyes. The same roundness and innocence to them. They're what got me on the first day. Also, the fierceness she gets when she stands up to Chloe or when she believes in something. How she never backs away when a friend is in need. So many similarities, but also, she's clumsy while Ladybug isn't. But still I can't help but feel that this is right. Just like how it is with Ladybug when I'm Cat Noir. What if she is Ladybug. It's not farfetched. I mean they're the same height, same eyes and now that I think about it same color hair and style. But that can be a coincidence, can't it?_

What both didn't realize was that they had eyes on them. Who's? Well none other than their best friends of course. I mean who else would play Cupid for them?

"Nino," whispered Alya, "do you see what I see?"

"You mean the jealous, hatred eyes that Chloe is sending Marinette?"

"Yeah...no, but still yes. What I mean is the love-struck gazes both Marinette and Adrien have. I mean I've never seen Adrien smile like that to anyone. He does let it out occasionally for Marinette, but like that," she said slyly pointing to the dancing couple, "that's just something else. We have to do something."

"Well we could make them dance closer to each other, but it'll be hard. We'd have to get near them, frighten out a way to do it and make it look like dancing all in on go."

"You get us near and the rest leave it up to me. This is the perfect chance. Once they get together we can double without making them feel uncomfortable. Not that they were before, but it'll be even better now." Nino nodded his head and both continued dancing.

 _I know it's true_

 _That visions are seldom_

 _All they seem_

 _But if I know you_

 _I know what you'll do_

 _You'll love me at once_

 _The way you did once_

 _Upon a dream_

 _Once upon a time_

 _I dreamed we'd be together_

 _In love forever_

 _Once upon a night_

 _I was for a never_

 _A never ending_

 _Once upon a time_

 _Once upon a night_

 _Once upon a wish_

 _Once upon a dream_

Soon Adrien stopped dancing and spoke to Marinette. "See I told Chloe wasn't all that bad."

"I guess so." Marinette said softly looking at Chloe dancing with Kim.

 _I know you_

 _I danced with you_

 _Once upon a night_

 _There we were_

 _Wishing this dance_

 _Would last forever all time_

 _I hope it's true_

 _This vision is more_

 _Than what it seems_

 _Cause if dreams come true_

 _I know what we'll do_

 _We'll dance once again_

 _The way we did then_

 _Upon a dream_

Niño and Alya noticed that they stopped dancing for a moment and used that to their advantage. Niño moved them closer and passed them once. The second time around Alya spin away and moved both of Marinette's hands closer to Adrien's neck and his both his hands to her waist. She spun back around into Nino's arms and they continued dancing. Acting as if nothing happened. Marinette and Adrien stared at them wide eyes. They turned to look at each other again and Adrien softened his look. He gave her a soft smile a slight shrug of the shoulders and nuzzled his face in between her neck.

Marinette blushes, but soon placed her head on his chest and they started dancing once again. Both teens held each other closer than ever. Feeling like they fit; not finding it weird or anything among themselves.

 _Once upon a time_

 _I dreamed we'd be together_

 _In love forever_

 _Once upon a night_

 _I was wishing for a never_

 _A never ending_

 _Once upon a time_

 _Once upon a night_

 _Once upon a wish_

 _Once upon a dream_

 _Yeah yeah yeah, yeah_

Adrien nuzzled his face into her hair and smelled a familiar scent. A scent that he can't misplace anywhere.

 _Why does she smell like M'Lady? Vanilla scent isn't common. I figured maybe because she works in the bakery, but that can't be it. But with her in my arms it feels so right. Dear God, help me. Why is all this so right? I love Ladybug, but lately Marinette has been filling up my mind too. Lately we've been getting closer, ever since I helped her with her uncle and when I asked her to sign Jaggad Stones album that she designed. No one has made me feel this but Ladybug._ Briefly he lifted his head and looked at Marinette and in that moment, he realized that both were one in the same. Her eyes held every emotion that Ladybug holds too. He smiled a Cat Noir smile and saw recognition cross her face.

He leaned down again and whispered "You know M'Lady, this is a lovely way to find you. If it was up to me I would hold you in my arms forever."

"I can't believe that this is how we find each other. The eyes gave it away, kitty. But you know I don't mind. I just hope you're not disappointed that it's me. I mean I'm just plain and ordinary—"

"Marinette," Adrien said cutting her off a fierce look in her eyes, "you are not plain and boring. You're amazing. You're Ladybug and before you say anything that is who you are. You're everything I could wish for in a girl and I know it's soon, but I care for you deeply. **I love** _ **you**_ Marinette. I have since the first day we met. I told myself that whoever is behind the mask that I love that girl. It just happens that the girl is the same girl that lately has been making me fall for her little by little. I just hope you can have me and aren't disappointed that it's me."

"Adrien," Marinette said softly, small tears in the corners of her eyes, "you don't disappoint me. I fell for you the day you lent me the umbrella and it closed on me and you laughed a real laugh. It shows me a part of who you are. Whether your Cat Noir or just Adrien, it doesn't matter. Both are special to me. I'm just glad that you're one person and not two. I don't think I'd be able to handle that. **I love** _ **you**_ chaton. Always. It's never going to change."

Both smiled and continued dancing with Marinette's head back onto his chest and Adrien's head nuzzled into her hair. Both context with finding one another, holding each other tighter and never wanting to let go.

 _Once upon a night_

 _I was wishing for a never_

 _A never ending_

 _Once upon a time_

 _Once upon a night_

 _Once upon a wish_

 _Once upon a love_

 _Once upon a dream_

 _Once upon a dream_

 _Once upon a dream_

 _Once upon a dream_

Soon the song ended and everyone stopped stoppedbut didn't let each other and Ninowalked upto them with smilesonboththeir faces, but their eyes arequestioning.

"Marinette and Iare now a thing." Adrien told them smiling."Dancingwith her made me realize that what I've been feeling latelywasn't just a unknowingly has been making me fall for and well Ifell...hard and Icouldn't be happier."

"About time dude **.** " Said Nino, Adrienlooked at him questioningly."You have no idea howlong this girl has been crushing on you?" There was a low _Nino_ from Alya, but the boy just ignored him."She's been crushingon you since day one. _Everyone_ Chloe **.** Why do you think she's been mean to her?"

"I know Nino **.** She told me." Adrien said smiling softly at Marinette.

"That's why she always fumbled with her words." Nino elaborated.

"What?" Adrien at Marinette questioningly."Is that really why?" She nodded shyly while blushing harder than before."I always thought it was because of whomy father is."

Marinette shook her head." 's becauseIwas crushing on you."

"Well good thing we're together 'll help **,** but Ifind it cutethat Imake you stutter."

"Oh hush! Kitty." Said Marinette playfully pushing Adrien **.**

"Never! M'Lady." TeasesAdrienwithCat Noir's famous grin.

He lifted her hand and kissed it while bowingslightly **.** Marinette giggled while blushing and Adrien looked at her with a look of pure love in his eyes. Alya and Nino were confused, but let it go when they caught the looks that they gave each other. Soon they were brought out of their own world by a screech and recognized it as Chloe. They looked around and saw that everyone saw and heard everything. Marinette looked at Adrien nervously, but he just placed his arm around her shoulders and bright her closer as a sign of comfort.

Chloe looked ready to explode, but she just hmphed and walked away. Everyone else stared wide eyed, but soon turned their attention to the recent couple and soon they all started congratulating each them. Some handing out money based on the bets they made and other telling them it was about time. Mylene and Ivan walked to them and wished them the best and all the happiness in the world.

Marinette and Adrien thanked them and looked at each other once more. Both agreed that they have the worlds more caring class and friends and they wouldn't change them for anything in the world. They smiled and leaned in to kiss for the first time. Whoops, cheers and cat calls could be heard. Also flashing lights could be seen behind their closed eyes. Both knowing that Alya took a picture of them, but both couldn't be bothered because they were content just being together in each other's arms. Who knows what would happen from here on out. Only fate knows.

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Although I do hope they together in season 2, but I did read something about new characters and maybe an attraction between them and the main, but We'll just have to wait and see. For now this is enough for me.**


End file.
